


No More Words

by thesolemneyed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Love Languages, M/M, Multi, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolemneyed/pseuds/thesolemneyed
Summary: How do I love you?Oh, this way and that way.Oh, happily. PerhapsI may elaborate bydemonstration? Likethis, andlike this andno more words now—How do I love you?, Mary Oliver
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Mingyu/Seventeen, or - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Seventeen Holidays





	No More Words

**Author's Note:**

> Another 17HOLS fill :^)

Mingyu has learnt that talking about love isn’t always as simple as it seems.

Sometimes, the words catch in his throat, feeling too large, too complex for him ever to explain. They claw at the inside of his chest, beings trapped within him with no escape.

His mouth feels like a clumsy machine, ill equipped to form and shape the beautiful feelings he sees around him in poetry, in art, in writing. He feels what they feel, but he can only use their words to pass it on to others, those around him that he cherishes.

He inscribes lines of poetry into cards. He buys copies of art to hang in rooms. He sings songs and memorises quotes and performs speeches. 

He uses these stolen words, these borrowed lines as outlines, templates for his own; shadows of other people’s feelings parading as his own.

But Mingyu has also learnt that showing love is easier than talking about it. 

It can be as simple as leaving a fresh glass of water and a couple of aspirin by Seungcheol’s bed after a long night of drinking together; part apology, part promise of a repeat performance. His laughter when Seungcheol eventually staggers from his room, cursing life itself is always too loud, too thundering, but Seungcheol’s scowl fades quickly as stories from the night before bubble around them.

It can be a gentle hand on Seungkwan’s knee when the jokes and jests feel more like bites against tired skin. Even all in good humour, he can read when the set of Seungkwan’s face becomes more closed off, when his retorts taste more defensive than lighthearted.

It can be sitting with Minghao in a dark room, letting his head rest gently against his shoulder as tears drip off the curve of his nose. Mingyu has learnt that no words are needed there, that they do not help, but that his presence, the comfort of his being is enough. 

It can be cooking in the cramped kitchen with Seokmin and Soonyoung, laughter and flour and friendship ricocheting merrily off the walls. The food always tastes awful, but the memories are precious.

It can be bringing Jihoon the product of these afternoons, making sure he eats and takes breaks and gets rest. Mingyu makes sure to visit him when he can during his lengthy shifts in the studio, ensuring variety and company in the blurring long days.

It can be laughing louder when Vernon or Jun slip out a smart quip, asking them to repeat their answers for others to hear, gifting silent acknowledgement of a contribution to a conversation. With thirteen boys, noise can build on noise and it’s easy to drift to the side, but Mingyu’s keen ears pick up even the most tentative input. 

It can be offering a quiet hand to Jeonghan when his leg starts paining him again unprompted. Jeonghan doesn’t like to highlight his aches and pains, troubled at the thought of acting as a burden. Mingyu’s strong hands can hold him up, help him balance, even offer comfort resting at the back of his neck. 

It can be supplying a whispered explanation to Joshua when the conversation strays away from  
the beaten track of everyday language and his brows furrow, just slightly, in confusion.

It can be picking up Chan’s discarded shirts where he throws them on the floor at the end of a long day. Or plugging in his phone overnight when he forgets, distracted by nerves and excitement at the day ahead. Or carefully throwing a warm blanket over him where he’s collapsed onto the couch, too bone tired to move to the bed. 

Easiest, Mingyu has always found ways to show his love to Wonwoo: the stroke of a wrist when passing in the hallway, eyes meeting in the mirror when brushing their teeth together, a slow, lingering kiss in the darkness of a shared hotel room. 

And Mingyu has started seeing the ways that they love him in return. 

Seungcheol pouring him the last cup of his favourite drink. 

Seungkwan laughing loudest at all his jokes even when they’re lame.

Minghao lending a nonjudgmental ear when he freaks out over anything and everything one morning.

Seokmin and Soonyoung letting him lick the bowl when they make cake because they know it reminds him of childhood. 

Jihoon finishing the awful food he brings, proudly displaying the empty Tupperware on his desk. 

Vernon and Jun debating his points with him, chuckling as he hones his argument, blowing off steam in the process.

Jeonghan quietly pressing some of his own paracetamol into Mingyu’s hand when he notices that his limp worsens between stages. 

Joshua beaming encouragingly at Mingyu’s clumsy, embarrassed attempts at English.

Chan smiling shyly at his full laundry basket, his charged phone, the warm blanket and swiftly offering to share any of these things with Mingyu if he feels he needs them.

And Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo fixing his hair for him on a quiet corner of a stage. 

Wonwoo sacrificing the left side of the bed with no argument.

Wonwoo humming Mingyu to sleep when he jolts awake from haunting nightmares. 

Wonwoo buying left handed scissors.

And Wonwoo pressing beautifully copied lines of poetry into the pages of Mingyu’s notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Come find me on twitter (@thesolemneyed)
> 
> [EDIT: i cant believe i forgot joshua i am SO sorry king pls forgive me you’re included now]


End file.
